lasjanfandomcom-20200215-history
Allah honoring the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam)
Allah honoring the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) with His own Beautiful Names. Allah (Subhaanahu wa ta’aala) has bestowed the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) with at least thirty of His names. • One of his names is Al-Hamid (The Praiseworthy). This means the One who is praised because He (Subhaanahu wa ta’aala) praises himself and His (Subhaanahu wa ta’aala) slaves praise him. The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) is called Muhammad and Ahmad. Muhammad means praised, and is how his name occurs in the Zabur of Daud (‘Alayhis salaam). Ahmad means greatest of those who give praise and the most sublime of those who are praised. Hasan ibn Thabit (Radiyallahu Anhu) said: It is taken from him His own name in order to exhalt him. =The One with the Throne is praised (Mahmud) and he is Muhammad= • Two of Allah’s names are the Compassionate, the Merciful (ar-Ra’uf, ar- Raheem). He calls them in the Holy Qur’an when He says “Compassionate, Merciful to the believers” (9:128) Among His names is the Clear Truth (al-Haqq al-Mubin). The Truth (al-Haqq) means that which exists and is indisputably real. Similarly the Clear (al-Mubin) is the One whose Divinity is clear. Allah says in the Holy Qur’an: “Until the Truth comes to you and a Clear Messenger” (43:29) “Say: I am the ''Clear ''warner” ''(15:89)'' “The Truth has come to you from your Lord” ''(4:170)'' '' '' • Another of Allah’s names is the Light ''(an-Nur). It means possessor of light, i.e.: its Creator or the Illuminator of the heavens and the earth with lights, and the One who illuminates the hearts of the believers with guidance. Allah says in the Holy Qur’an: '“A light and a clear book has come to you from Allah”''' (5:15) It is said that this refers to the Holy Prophet Muhammad (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam). It is also said that this refers to the Qur’an. Allah also calls him (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) “a luminous lamp” (33:46). He called him the to make his (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) position clear, to clarify his prophet hood and to illumine the hearts of the believers and the Gnostics by what he had brought. • Another of His names is the Witness ''(ash-Shahid). Its meaning is the One who Knows. It is said that He is the Witness on the Day of Rising. He calls the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) a witness when He says, '“We sent you as a witness”''' (33:46), and “The Messenger is a witness over you” (2:143) • One of His names is the Generous/Noble (al-Kareem). It means the One with Much Good. It is also said to mean the Overflower. It means the Forgiving. It also means High. In the hadith related about his (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) names, we find, “He is the most generous” and Allah says in the Holy Qur’an: “It is the word of the Noble Messenger” (81:19) • Among His names is the Mighty (al-Adhim). It means the One whose nature is Majestic. Everything is under Him. Allah says: “You are on a Mighty form” (68:4). Isma’il (Alayhis salaam) quoted from the Torah that “A Mighty one will be born for a Mighty community and he is Mighty with a Mighty character”. • One of His names is the Compeller (al-Jabbar). It means the One who puts things Right. It is also said to mean the Conqueror. It also means the One with a Mighty Affair. It also means Proud. The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) was was mentioned as follows in the Book of Da’ud (Alayhis salaam): “O Jabbar, gird your sword! Your law and your shari’a are accompanied by the awe of your right hand.” • Another of Allah’s names is the Aware ''(al-Khabir). It means the One who is acquainted with the essence of a thing and knows what its reality is. It is said that it means the One who informs. Allah says, “The Merciful, ask one aware about Him.” (25:59) The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) is “aware” as mentioned in the above ayat according to Qadi Bakr ibn al-‘Ala’. It is said that the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) is called “aware” because what he knows is at the limit of the knowledge of what Allah has taught him about His hidden knowledge and immense gnosis. Allah is informing his community about the permission given to the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) to teach. • One of His names is the '''Opener' (al-Fattah). It means the One who judges between His slaves, or the Opener of the doors of provision, mercy and of those aspects of their affairs which are shut off from them, or the Opener of their hearts and eyes by gnosis of the Truth. It can also mean the Helper as in His words, “If you are seeking victory, victory has come to you,” (8:19). It is said it means the one who initiates opening and victory. The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) said, “He elevated my mention for me and made me and opener and a seal.” The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) said, “I was the first of the Prophets to be created and the last of them to be sent.” • One of His names is the Thankful ''(ash-Shakur). It means the One who rewards for little action. It is also said that it means the One who praises those who obey. • One of Allah’s names is the '''Knower' (al-‘Alim), the Knowing (al-Allam), the knower of the Unseen and the Visible. He described His Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) as having knowledge and bestowed it on him as a virtue for him from Him. Allah says: “He taught you what you did not know, and the bounty of Allah to you was immense” (4:113). Allah says: “He will teach you what you do not know.” (2:151). • Allah’s names include the First (al-Awwal) and the Last (al-Aakhir). This means what precedes things before their existence and what remains after they have disappeared. To be exact, Allah, in Himself, does not have a first or a last. The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) said, “I was the first of the Prophets to be created and the last one to be sent”. The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) said, “I am the first for whom the earth will open up, the first to enter the Garden, the first intercessor and the first whose intercession will be accepted.” He (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) was the Seal of the Messengers. • One of Allah’s names is the Strong (al-Qawi), the One with Strength, and the Firm. It means the Powerful. Allah describes the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) saying, “Endued with power, with the One with the Throne, secure”(81:20). • One of His names is the Truthful (as-Sadiq), and there are many ahadith that one of the Holy Prophet’s (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) name was the Truthful. • Allah’s names include the Guardian (al-Wali) and the Master (al-Mawla). They mean the Helper. Allah says, “Your Guardian is Allah and His Messenger” (5:55). The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) said, “I am the guardian of every Believer”. It has been narrated in Al-Bukhari. Allah says: “The Messenger is more entitled (‘Afw) to the believers” (33:6) The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) said: “As for the one whose master I am, he has an Exalted Master”. • One of His names is the Pardoning (al-‘Afw). It means the one who overlooks. Allah describes the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) in the Qur’an and the Torah and He commands him to pardon. Allah says, “Take Pardon” (7:199). He also says, “pardon them and overlook”(5:13). • One of His names is the Guide (al-Haadi). It means that Allah gives success to whomever He wants among His slaves. It means to indicate the way and to call them to it. • Allah’s names include the Guardian of Faith (al-Mu’min), the Protector (al-Muhaymin). It is said that they have the same meaning. Muhaymin is said to mean the Trustworthy (Amin). It is the word used at the end of supplications, Amin, is one of the names of Allah and that it means Mu’min. Muhaymin also means the Witness and the Protector. The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) is called Amin (Trustworthy) when Allah says: “Obeyed, then trusty” (81:21). The Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) was called al-Amin, the Trustworthy. In his poem, al-‘Abbas called him the “protector” when he said: Then your protecting house contained loftiness From Khindif under which there are mountains • One of Allah’s names is the Pure ''(al-Quddus). It means the One disconnected from imperfections and pure of traces of in-timeness. It is said the ''Bayt al-Muqqadis is called so because in it the Holy Prophet (Sallahu ‘Alaihi Wasallam) was purified from wrong actions. Allah says: “He will bring you out of the darkness into the light” (5:16). This can mean purified of blameworthy qualities and base attributes. • One of His names is the Mighty (al-‘Aziz). It means the difficult of access, victor, or the one who has no like or the self-exalted. Allah says: “Might belongs to Allah and His Messenger”(63:8), i.e. by inapproachability and majestic value. Allah describes Himself as bringing good news and warning. He says: “Their Lord will give them good news of a mercy from Him and satisfaction” (9:21). • According to one of the commentaries, Allah’s names also include Taha and Yasin. Commentators have also mentioned that they are also among the names of the Holy Prophet, Muhammad (Sallahu ‘Alaihi wa’ala Aalihi wa Sahbihi Wasallam Ajma’een). Category:Prophet Muhammad (ﷺ)